Through the Broken Glass
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: She clung to him, as the tears came streaming down her face." - Each chapter is a different part of Kakashi and Sakura's life together.
1. Body Heat

Body Heat  
By Mikomi Hatake  
KakaSaku Spring/Summer 2007 Prompt #1: A natural disaster  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own a thing.  
Author notes: The formatting messed up when I uploaded this, and I have yet to find a way to fix it. As soon as I do I will come back and edit this. Older Sakura/Kakashi. One-shot. Drabble.

Of course he had to drag her out into the middle of the forest for some rigorous week long training, and of course it just had to snow on the very day they were about to begin their hike back into town. There was nothing she loved more then to be stuck in a tent with him. At least that's what he wanted to believe.

Sakura was furious at the silver haired man him for not warning her about the slight chance of a freak snow storm. She pulled the sleeping bag up, over her nose and sighed. "I'm still not talking to you."

"Um-hum." Was his only response, as he turned the page, and continued to read. Periodically he would look over his book and stare at her for a few seconds, hoping she wouldn't catch him stealing glances.

"That's right. I'm ignoring you." She sang, trying to ignore the fact that she was so cold, and he was so far away.

"You know you could never stay mad at me. You love me to much."

"Ha, don't you wish!" Sakura began to shiver, unable to hide the fact that she was beginning to freeze. She begin to shift the sleeping bag closer to Kakashi, in hopes of stealing some of his body heat. Maybe he would get the hint.

Kakashi pretended to ignore her, as he continued to read Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura began to inch closer to the copy nin, until she was laying right next to him. He put down his novel, and crawled into the small sleeping bag beside her. "Be glad I love you."

She immediately snuggled close to his chest, and breathed in his sent. "Mm. I love you too, Kaka-kun."


	2. Tears

Tears

Prompt #3: A death of a close friend

It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. The birds were chirping, and villagers crowded the corner market. Its hard to imagine that such a pleasant day could be tainted by the stench of death.

It was a small funeral. That's the way he would have wanted it, even though he was one of the biggest influences the small village had seen. His face just recently carved into the stone wall, next to that of Lady Tsunade. He had been the sixth Hokage of Konohagakure. Uzumaki Naruto.

Among the rows of black, one could easily spot the two most devastated shinobi in the park. Pink and silver. Naruto's best friends and former teammates, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. They stood hand in hand, her head buried in his chest as the tears came streaming down her face.

The silent couple stood surrounded by their family and friends. A silver haired boy clung to Sakura's leg, sniffling. "Mommy, will we ever see Uncle Naruto again?"

She turned to her child and smiled. "One day you will." She could feel Kakashi's grip tighten on her hand. "But remember he is always watching you now Sakumo."


	3. Broken Promises

Broken Promises

By Mikomi Hatake

KakaSaku Spring/Summer 2007

Prompt #17: A broken promise

She watched him as he walked away, his form beginning to fade into the morning fog. She bit her lip as she forced herself not to cry. Not this time, not in front of her best friend. she had promised herself this.

The blond man threw his arm over her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, he'll be fine."

She sighed as she turned her back to the figure in the distance. "He promised me. He told me he would be here for me." She held back the tears that were threatening to fall, as she leaned into the blond shinobi. "He promised he would be here when the baby comes."

She was well into her second trimester when Kakashi had received the dreaded scroll from the Fifth Hokage. He was to report to her office immediately, and Sakura knew that was a bad sign. He was given a solo S class mission, and was not expected to return home to her.

Sakura wiped away the tears that escaped and forced a smile. With a deep sigh she spoke, "He will return. He promised me."


	4. Haunted

Happy Haunting

By Mikomi HatakeKakaSaku Spring/Summer 2007 Prompt 2: A haunted houseDisclaimer: Nope. I don't own a thing.

Author notes: I don't like this one. TT

It was a simple mission. Watch the big dark house for a rich guy. Get paid a ridiculous amount of money. Go home happy. But of course a certain pink haired medic had to make it harder than it seemed.

Sakura sat at the gate of a mansion in the deepest part of the forest surrounding her home town. Her blond team mate was chasing a frog across the lawn as they waited for the rest of their team. A certain silver haired copy ninja was missing. The pink haired teen sighed as she watched her friend try and catch the green amphibian. Just as she was about to yell at Naruto a gust a wind blew by and sent a chill down her spine.

The sun had began to set, and still there was no sign of their team leader. They were still pearched outside of the spooky looking house, and Sakura held the key in her hand.

"Maybe we could go inside and wait?" The blond asked.

Sakura looked at the house and back down to the key. "Lets just wait here."

"Don't tell me your afraid of the house?" A deep voice replied. Kakashi had arrived, and was sitting in one of the many trees around the house.

Sakura looked up at him, with tears welling up in her green orbs and nodded. "I don't think I can go in there."

"Well we will be here with you!" Naruto shouted. "There is nothing to fear." He grabbed the key from her hand and ran towards the enormous door. The frame creaked as he pushed the door open as far as it would. He stepped inside with Sakura and Kakashi in tow. The door slammed behind the trio.

Sakura looked around the old house and cringed. The eerie silence of the house was enough to send the medic into her team mates arms. She buried her face in the crook of Kakashi's neck and began to cry.

"Its alright Sakura-chan. I'll protect you." Kakashi spoke as he held onto the female.

Just then the sound of floor boards creaking echoed through the house. Naruto's face turned pale. "What about me Kakashi-sensei?"


	5. The Drunk Prophet

A Drunk Prophet

Prompt eight: A Prophecy

By Mikomi Hatake

Author Notes: Yeah, I have no idea what I was doing with this.

Years ago when the village of Konohagakure was just beginning to blossom, it was written by a drunk prophet that the cherry blossoms would one day fall into the grasp of the scarecrow. No one ever paid any attention to the prophecy, and all had assumed that it was referring to the large scarecrow that had stood watch over the Sakura trees for years.

It wasn't until the fifth Hokage was sitting at her desk downing sake like it was water, when the real meaning surfaced. Her pink haired apprentice came waltzing into her office fifteen minutes late, sporting a smile that could cheer anyone up.

"He finally asked me, Shisou!" Tsunade looked up from the bottle and gave Sakura a confused look. "Hatake Kakashi asked me to marry him." And she proceed to shove her left hand into her face, the silver ring glistening in the light.

The prophecy raced across Tsunade's mind as she finished the rest of the bottle sitting in front of her. "I can't believe it was right."


End file.
